


Day 8: Heterosexual (straight) flag pride

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), pride - Fandom
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 8 of pride month prompts. Prompt:Heterosexual flag.“What’s the point of the heterosexual pride flag?”"Backlash Mon Capitaine."
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Pride Month Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Kudos: 89





	Day 8: Heterosexual (straight) flag pride

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck is straight pride still considered a thing.

“What’s the point of the heterosexual pride flag?” Steve is incredulous “I understand gay pride, trans pride, bi pride but why straight pride?”

“It’s a backlash tactic Mon Capitaine.” Tony had just come up from the workshop, where he’d spent the night, and was glaring at the coffee maker as it made his second cup of coffee.

“Backlash tactic?” He didn’t understand

“He means that it’s a way to shame the Queer community. The idea of Straight pride is from the 1980’s it’s meant to say that if the gays get to celebrate why don’t the straights.” Natasha flipped down from the ceiling surprising Steve but Tony just seemed used to her.

“The same reason you don’t get a blue shell if you’re first place in Mario Kart, assholes.” Tony muttered into his coffee. 

“That’s terrible, that’s like asking why there’s no white history month to go with balck history month.” Tony gestured to him with his coffee

“At least the Capsicle gets it. Several straight Pride parades had the goal of preventing us queers from using public spaces for gatherings.”

“Straight Pride' can only be read as a gratuitous and contemptuous response to the suggestion that gay people not be marginalized.” Bruce had wandered into the kitchen already with a cup of tea in his hands and appeared to be quoting something, he looked at them. “Eric Zorn, Chicago Tribune.”

“Exactly.” Tony was getting agitated, the coffee sloshing over the edges of his ‘for science!’ mug. “Why the fuck would they need Pride parades or a flag.” Steve was getting that look on his face like he did when he was about to do something that would give a bunch of republican politicians heart attacks.

“Next time there’s a Straight Pride march we're going to go protest.” That seemed like a base idea but knowing Steve there was going to be more. “Tony do I have permission to kiss you in front of them to make a point?” And there it was. Tony was a bit upset that he would only kiss him to make a point but a kiss from his crush was a kiss from his crush.

“Sure Captain Handsome, you know I’d never turn down a kiss from you.” Tony tried to make it seem like he was joking but it came out much too honest if the somewhat pitying look Bruce was sending him. Steve looked slightly taken aback.

“Tony.” His voice was gentle but firm “Is there something you’d like to tell me.” Tony had squeezed his eyes shut, he wouldn’t look at his pitying face.

“Stark has a major crush on you, either turn him down or fuck already.” 

“Tasha” He hissed, his heart couldn’t take this. “I’m leaving.” He headed for the door, coffee in hand. Steve blocked his path.

“If what Natasha said is true,” he waited

“It is.” Tony admitted grudgingly

“Thank God,” Steve breathed. Tony looked up at him sharply. “I’d like to take you out for dinner sometime, as a date.” Tony opened his mouth

“I,” he gasped. He took a deep breath. “I would like that.” He smirked more surely. “We can get burgers.” Steve shook his head

“Only you Shellhead.” He sounded fond. Tony stood up on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He covered it in shock.

“You can get kisses whenever you want.”

“They’re going to be sickenly sweet, aren’t they.” Clint's first words as they looked up and saw him on top of the fridge.

“Oh yes.” Natasha said wickedly. Her work here was done, as Steve and Tony left the kitchen hand in hand.


End file.
